Some types of data storage media or data storage devices store data in storage cells. Cells may be grouped together in a variety of ways. For example, a bit line, a word line, a page, an erase block, or the like may correspond to a group of cells. Various types of faults may prevent data from being accurately written to, or read from, a group of storage cells. Accordingly, certain types of data storage media include spare or redundant groups of cells for replacing faulty groups of cells. A mapping between a spare group of cells and a faulty group of cells may allow storage requests for the faulty group of cells to be serviced using the spare group of cells instead of the faulty group. Faults that affect multiple groups of cells may be fixed by replacing the multiple affected groups with multiple corresponding groups of cells from the spare area of the storage medium.